Azure
by Calyn
Summary: Anthology of 50 one-sentence ficlets. Mostly my Darkness universe. Includes OCs. Finally complete and reordered.
1. AN, Motion

_Hi, it's me again. (begin extremely long AN)_

_I'm going to do what I've termed "Sentence Fics." They will all be based on the Epsilon list of prompt words here (replace commas with periods): http:/1sentenceorder,livejournal,com/1531,html_

_They will all be exactly one sentence long, although there might be some in which I torture punctuation. I'll be posting one per chapter regardless of length. Not all are written yet, so there will be some missing. All of them will be in the Darkness universe (check my profile about halfway down for details), which includes bookverse._

_**Please**__ forget Georgie, Skandar, Anna, William, and everyone else from the movies entirely. The people in these snippets look nothing like them. I'll post the pictures I use for them as soon as I can. Until then: Lucy and Edmund are blonde, Susan has black hair, and Peter is a brunet._

_The use of royal titles in the Character listing indicates that that character was ruling at the time of the ficlet._

_Characters and their ages are listed in the same order._

_Useful links (replace all commas with periods):_

_List of eras: http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html  
List of character ages: http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7543,html  
Notes on my Narnian calendar: http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7135,html_

_These can all be regarded as canon!Darkness!universe unless otherwise noted._

_I hope you enjoy these ficlets. Please review!_

_

* * *

.  
_

.

.

Prompt: #1 Motion  
Character: Queen Lucy  
Age: ~10  
Era: GA  
Word Count: 43

Lucy stood atop the highest tower in Cair Paravel, looking down at the trees that spread across the land, and she twirled and laughed as the same wind that rippled through the vivid orange-red-yellow forest below tossed her hair and dress wildly about.

.

.

.

* * *

This is about two years into the Golden Age. Did I mention that Lucy is blonde?

And that I don't own Narnia?

And that C.S. Lewis does?

And that I like reviews?


	2. Cool

**Prompt: #2 Cool**  
**Character: Queen Susan**  
**Age: 26**  
**Era: HHB**  
**Word Count: 53**

.

.

The Prince was calm and courteous at Cair Paravel, but fiery and dangerous in his homeland—s_ee the bear in his own den before you judge of his conditions_, Susan thought as she leaned on the rail and watched Tashbaan grow smaller in the distance, the _Splendor Hyaline_ rolling gently beneath her feet.

.

.

* * *

There's a direct quote from The Horse and His Boy in here.

Review?


	3. Young

**Prompt: #3 Young**  
**Character: Eleanor Reeves (my OC, profile (replace commas): http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/1312,html)**  
**Age: ~8**  
**Era: TFC** (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 25**

.

.

"Sixteen, thirteen, twelve, ten, eight—the Five were so _young_ when they were crowned," Eleanor said in surprise and awe after she did the math.

.

.

* * *

Eleanor's been reading the books. She has the one and only copy of the Chronicles that includes Ailena. There's a story behind that. But I won't be telling it in this fic. Ha ha. Review?


	4. Last

**Prompt: #4 Last**  
**Character(s): Father Christmas (again, _forget_ the one from the movie)**  
**Age(s): N/A  
Era: WWR** (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 43**

.

.

Each year Father Christmas labored as hard as he had before the endless winter, for he knew the Witch's reign would not last forever, and then he would bring a hundred missed Christmases all wrapped up in one that was gloriously triumphant.

.

.

* * *

Honestly, this is one of my personal favorites. Review?


	5. Wrong

**Prompt: #5 Wrong**  
**Character(s): High King Peter, High Queen Ailena**  
**Age(s): ~16, ~17 1/2**  
**Era: GA**  
**Word Count: 39**

* * *

.

.

.

"Don't worry, Peter," Ailena said calmly to the panicking young man in front of her, "no one's going to force you to marry Susan—Narnia is no different than England in that respect; incest is still most definitely wrong."

.

.

.

* * *

It is.

When I finish these ficlets, I'm going to see if I can turn them into oneshots. Most of the oneshot for this prompt is already completed.


	6. Gentle

**Prompt: #6 Gentle**  
**Character(s): Queen Susan**  
**Age(s): probably 17-20**  
**Era: GA **(http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 19**

.

.

Susan sometimes wondered why she was called the Gentle, for she was certainly not always the gentlest of them.

.

.

* * *

By the way, the Four were _**not**_ given their titles by Aslan at the coronation. http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/8467,html

Review?


	7. One

**Prompt: #7 One**  
**Character(s): Queen Lucy, High Queen Ailena (OC)**  
**Age(s): ~11, ~17 ½**  
**Era: GA** (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 28**

.

.

"Queen Lucy Clara Pevensie, you have exactly one minute to get out here or I am going to come in and stuff you into your riding dress myself!"

.

.

* * *

Clara is the middle name I chose for Lucy. I own Ailena.

Review?


	8. Thousand

**Prompt: #8 Thousand**  
**Character(s): Adethrel (the OC from "untitled", AH-deh-threl)**  
**Age(s): N/A**  
**Era: MN, FP, WWR, LWW** (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 33**

.

.

For a millennium she hoped and prayed that it would not come to pass, yet all the while she knew it was in vain, for the words of the Lion never proved false.

.

.

* * *

Oh look! You get a name for the OC in "untitled"! But nothing else about that story. Ha.

Review?


	9. King

**Prompt: #9 King**  
**Character(s): King Frank**  
**Age(s): ?**  
**Era: MN** (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 68**

.

.

He swallowed hard as the crown was set on his head: light as it was, it carried a different weight he still wasn't sure he'd be able to bear, but then his eyes met Aslan's and he remembered the Lion's words—and a wave of security and peace swept through him, and he rose to his feet, every inch a true King of Narnia.

.

.

* * *

FRANK. Not Peter or Edmund. And somewhat tortured punctuation.

Review?


	10. Learn

**Prompt: #10 Learn**  
**Character(s): High King Peter, Queen Lucy, Queen Susan, unnamed noble**  
**Age(s): ?**  
**Era: GA** (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 20**

.

.

"Learn from her," Peter whispered to Lucy, as together they watched Susan gracefully broker peace with the Duke of Klis.

.

.

* * *

Klis is what I've named one of the Seven Isles, only two of which are named in the books (Brenn and Muil). They have never been under Narnian control. I imagine Peter and Lucy watching Susan and the Duke from a secret passage that looks in on the throne room. Remember this is not the Cair Paravel of the movie.

Review?


	11. Blur

**Prompt: #11 Blur**  
**Character(s): Caspian the Tenth**  
**Age(s): any**  
**Era: CXL**  
**Word Count: 37**

* * *

.

.

.

He'd been less than a year old when his father had died, and his memories were faint...but if Caspian tried very hard, he could make out light brown hair and bright blue eyes through the blurriness.

.

.

.

* * *

Well looky thar. A new ficlet. I'm not dead. Oh, and Caspian is blond in this.


	12. Wait

It's been more than a year since I started writing these ficlets, and I have finally finished this project. The last seventeen ficlets were written in one day in early August. And now I present the first of them to you. I'll post them slowly, though, to avoid overloading the inboxes of the alerters.

* * *

**Prompt: #12 Wait  
Character(s): Peter, Edmund  
Age(s): ~6, ~3  
Era: ENG  
Word Count: 18**

.

.

"Waid, I nod weddy yed!" Peter heard a little voice shout from somewhere behind him, and he giggled.

.

.

* * *

I suspect it isn't very clear, but they're playing hide-and-seek.

Also, I know I said in Wrong that I would be turning these into oneshots, but I've changed my mind. I'm only going to turn a few selected ones into oneshots. And I'm going to stop putting ANs unless I really need to say something.


	13. Change

****

**Prompt: #13 Change**  
**Character(s): Evelyn (Mrs. Pevensie), Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy**  
**Age(s): ?, 14, 13, 11, 9**  
**Era: ENG **(http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 27**

* * *

.

.

Evelyn supposed that nine months in the country would have some impact on everyone, but she could never have predicted the difference she saw in her children.

.

.

* * *

I have chosen Evelyn as Mrs. Pevensie's name, as it is never given in the books. Unlike a lot of fanfic writers I've seen, I try my best to choose period names like Evelyn, Mildred, Elizabeth, Clara, Elaine, etc. As opposed to Aaryn and other oddities. I also guessed at how long they were in the country, I don't actually know.

Review?


	14. Command

****

**Prompt: #14 Command**  
**Character(s): Eleanor Reeves, Savannah Bell (her mother), Evan Reeves (her father), unnamed doctor; all OCs**  
**Age(s): 12/13, ?, 35**  
**Era: TFC (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
****Word Count: 43**

* * *

.

.

"I don't _care_ what you say about their chances of recovery, you will _not_ take my wife and daughter off of life support until I say you can," Evan snarled at the emotionless doctor, fists clenched and eyes blazing, "_you will not_."

.

.

* * *

Um. Yeah. Eleanor and Savannah are both gravely injured and in comas, and Evan is quite angry. You can find links to Evan and Eleanor's profiles about halfway down my profile.

Review?


	15. Hold

**Prompt: #15 Hold  
Character(s): Susan, Edmund, Evelyn  
Age(s): ~2, newborn, 28  
Era: ENG  
Word Count: 40**

* * *

.

.

"I howd babby?" Susan asked hopefully, stretching her arms upward, and when her mother smiled and said "Come sit in my lap and we'll hold him together," the little girl's face lit up as she scrambled happily onto the couch.

.

.

* * *

Evelyn's age is my invention. Also, recall that she has long wavy blonde hair in my universe. Don't think movieverse appearance.


	16. Need

**Prompt: #16 Need  
Character(s): High King Peter, Queen Susan  
Age(s): unspecified  
Era: GA  
Word Count: 29**

* * *

.

.

"Susan," Peter said tiredly, "right now I need about four cups of mead and a whole loaf of bread with plenty of butter—the treaty with Terebinthia can _wait_."

.

.

* * *

Terebinthia is an island kingdom independent of Narnia. It is a canon country. It has nothing to do with Bridge to Terabithia.


	17. Vision

AL is a brand-new era designation. It covers the years 1898-1963 A.D. in England in the Darkness universe, and is used only for interactions between Ailena and Jack.

* * *

**Prompt: #17 Vision  
Character(s): Ailena, C.S. Lewis, Aslan  
Age(s): over 17 ½, 65, N/A  
Era: AL  
Word Count:** 39

.

.

He had never quite been able to completely believe the dream-girl when she told him it was all real, until she appeared once more years later to show him one last vision—and brought the Lion with her.

.

.

* * *

Because he deserves it.


	18. Attention

**Prompt: #18 Attention**  
**Character(s): High King Peter, King Edmund**  
**Age(s): ?, maybe 19-22 and 16-19**  
**Era: GA (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)**  
**Word Count: 28**

* * *

.

.

Peter knew it was wrong of him, but he couldn't help being a little jealous of how easily Edmund could capture and hold a crowd's attention.

.

.

* * *

There's nothing explicitly in the books to support this, but I can see it happening.

Review?


	19. Soul

I here remind you that the prompt merely inspires the ficlet.

* * *

**Prompt: #19 Soul  
Character(s): Ailena, King Caspian the Tenth  
Age(s): 17 ****1****/****3****, 56-66  
Era: CXL  
Word Count: 34**

.

.

"Caspian," Ailena said quietly, "Aslan has told me that your son is not yet in his country, and therefore I must believe that he is still alive—perhaps injured or imprisoned somewhere, but _alive_."

.

.

* * *

Very loose connection to prompt. While this occurs during a time mentioned in SC, I thought CXL was a better designation.


	20. Picture

**Prompt: #20 Picture**  
**Character(s): Ailena**  
**Age(s): just barely 17**  
**Era: early DY (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)**  
**Word Count: 20**

* * *

.

.

Ailena traced the four other figures in her small royal portrait with one finger and murmured, "You are greatly missed."

.

.

* * *

There's a link to Ailena's profile about halfway down my profile. You should read it, if only to understand her aging.

Review?


	21. Fool

**Prompt: #21 Fool**  
**Character(s): Queen Susan, unnamed suitor**  
**Age(s): I don't know-maybe 20-24?**  
**Era: GA **(http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 14**

* * *

.

.

"No," Susan said icily, "I would be a fool if I _did_ marry you."

.

.

* * *

I'm rather fond of this one.

Review?


	22. Mad

**Prompt: #22 Mad**  
**Character(s): High King Peter, High Queen Ailena**  
**Age(s): early 20s for both**  
**Era: GA **(http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 13**

.

.

"Peter, aren't you a bit _old_ to be throwing a temper tantrum?"

.

.

* * *

(snerk snerk)

Review?


	23. Child

**Prompt: #23 Child**  
**Character(s): newborn!Lucy, little!Peter/Susan/Edmund, Evelyn (Mrs. Pevensie), Justin (Mr. Pevensie)**  
**Age(s): newborn, 5, 4, 1 ½, early thirties, late thirties**  
**Era: ENG** (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 35**

* * *

.

.

Under the expectant gaze of the older members of his family, one-and-a-half-year-old Edmund cautiously touched the sleeping baby's golden head with one finger and carefully pronounced "Loo-shee"—and thus the littlest Pevensie was named.

.

.

* * *

Awww. This is also one of my favorites. _*cough* blonde Lucy *cough*_

Review?


	24. Now

**Prompt: #24 Now  
Character(s): Queen Lucy  
Age(s): 22  
Era: HHB  
Word Count: 11**

* * *

.

.

"_Fire_!" Lucy shouted, and fifty arrows flew toward the Calormene forces.

.

.

* * *

Another semi-loose connection between prompt and ficlet. And I thought it was time I threw in another book-era ficlet.


	25. Shadow

**Prompt: #25 Shadow  
Character(s): Digory Kirke  
Age(s): 52  
Era: LWW  
Word Count: 57**

* * *

.

.

He knew he had been forgiven long ago, he really did know it, and after the children explained why four coats were missing he knew that Jadis would never trouble Narnia again (after all, the Lion never did things by halves), but he also knew that the shadow of his mistake would never fully leave his mind.

.

.

* * *

Not my best.

Jadis won't be back. Ever. *pointed stare at Andrew Adamson*


	26. Goodbye

_Well, here's bit of not-so-well-written backstory on Eleanor. Savannah is Eleanor's mother and Evan's wife, and is deceased._

* * *

**Prompt: #26 Goodbye**  
**Character(s): Evan Reeves, Eleanor Reeves, Aslan**  
**Age(s): 35, 13, N/A**  
**Era: TFC** (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for descriptions)  
**Word Count: 29**

.

.

_Losing Savannah was so hard_, Evan thought, his heart clenching as his daughter's hand disappeared into the Lion's mane, _but letting Ellie go—even with __**him**__—is so much harder_.

.

.

* * *

Eurgh. *facepalm* Everybody say _cheese_. This scene would come at the very end of Bright and Shining, if I ever write it. There's a bit of info on it in my profile.

Um. Eleanor's about to die, which leaves Evan more or less alone. Hence his grief, which I find impossible to write well. Should I have said that?

Review? Flame? Switzerland?


	27. Hide

**Prompt: #29 Hide  
Character(s): Queen Lucy, King Edmund  
Age(s): unspecified  
Era: GA  
Word Count: 38**

* * *

.

.

"You'll never be able to get away from _me_, Edmund," Lucy said cheerfully, undisturbed by the dark glower her brother was sending her way as she pulled him along, "because, you see, I know all your hiding places."


	28. Fortune

**Prompt: #28 Fortune**  
**Character(s): Polly Plummer**  
**Age(s): 11/12**  
**Era: ENG** (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 94**

* * *

.

.

When she was dusting under her bed, something round and hard rolled out from underneath it, and when Polly picked it up she realized it was a diamond from the Witch's crown that must have fallen into her pocket—then she smiled, because the Witch wouldn't need it anymore, and when Polly was older she would be able to sell it for a fortune and buy a lovely house far out in the green country, and keep animals and plant trees, and have a little piece of Narnia right there in England.

.

.

* * *

Like Attention, nothing in the books to support this, but I don't really mind as long it _could_ have happened. I especially love the part after the em dash.

Review?


	29. Safe

This is set in 1939, a year before LWW.

* * *

**Prompt: #29 Safe  
Character(s): Peter, Lucy  
Age(s): 12, 7  
Era: ENG  
Word Count: 40**

.

.

"They're going to the country so they'll be safe from the bombs, Lu—at some point we'll likely go too," Peter had to explain when Lucy came to him in tears, wailing that her next-door friends were going away.

.

.

* * *

I believe they started evacuating children in 1939. Also, the Pevensies live in just plain London in my universe.


	30. Ghost

_Shizuku Tsukishima749 made my night by being my first reviewer. And after reading your Narnia stories, Shizu, I feel confident you'll understand this one, even if other people don't._

.

.

**Prompt: #30 Ghost**  
**Character(s): Trumpkin, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy**  
**Age(s): ?, 14, 13, 11, 9**  
**Era: PC **(http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 38**

* * *

.

.

He had always doubted everything that the Telmarines said, especially their tales about the woods, but to his surprise and chagrin he found he had to ask the four children if they were sure they weren't ghosts.

.

.

* * *

Now this is one where you really need to have read the book, or it makes no sense.

Review?


	31. Book

**Prompt: #31 Book**  
**Character(s): Ailena, C.S. Lewis**  
**Age(s): ?**  
**Era: none**  
**Word Count:** 27

* * *

.

.

"Listen to the story I tell you," she whispered to the man as he slumbered, "and the books you set it down in will always be beloved."

.

.

* * *

Yeah, I went there. There's a story behind this too, but like Thousand, it won't be told here. I _do_ know how Lewis really came to write the books, by the way.

This is my absolute favorite, hands down. No contest from any other ones.

Review?


	32. Eye

**Prompt: #32 Eye**  
**Character(s): High King Peter**  
**Age(s): probably around 19-22**  
**Era: GA** (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 23**

* * *

.

.

"Lion's Mane, the next time some love letter compares my eyes to polished mahogany or fine chocolate, I am going to scream!"

.

.

* * *

In my 'verse, Peter is a brunet and has brown eyes. And I like making fun of Mary Sues.

Review?


	33. Never

I honestly don't expect this one to make sense to anyone except me, so it's okay if you're confused. But it's a piece of this anthology, so it's being posted.

I think another OC may have joined the ranks of my Narnia universe. Whether she'll fully become part of the canon or remain AU remains to be seen. Until a decision is made: **Lucy Reeves** is Eleanor Reeves' older sister (by a few years). This snippet is from her graduation from high school.

As for her name...it has a somewhat complicated backstory and has no relation to Lucy Pevensie whatsoever.

* * *

**Prompt: #33 Never**  
**Character(s): Lucy Reeves**  
**Age(s): 18**  
**Era: after TFC (June 2011)**  
**Word Count: 38**

.

.

.

_These people will never know it_, Lucy thought as she brought the microphone up to her mouth and looked out at the auditorium full of proud families, _but the Pevensies __**are**__ the kings and queens, because Eleanor believed._

.

.

.

* * *

*sighs* I referenced a movie song. Shame upon me.

I have a poll on my profile. Feel free to vote in it.

Review?


	34. Sing

**Prompt: #34 Sing**  
**Character(s): unnamed princess, unnamed tutor**  
**Age(s): ?**  
**Era: mid-FP** (http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 68**

* * *

.

.

"The song you heard at sunrise this morning is called the Lay of the Lion, my princess, and it is called so with good reason, for it is said—" _and here the master's voice became hushed and reverent_ "—it is said that sometimes there can be heard in it an echo of the First Song, and that those who hear that most glorious music are greatly blessed."

.

.

* * *

I'm fond of this one as well. The "First Song" is my name for Aslan's creation song of Narnia in The Magician's Nephew. I imagine it sounding somewhat like this (replace commas with periods): http:/www,youtube,com/watch?v=x_4CNvG1Q_M

Review?


	35. Sudden

**Prompt: #35 Sudden**  
**Character(s): High Queen Ailena, unspecified council members**  
**Age(s): 23**  
**Era: very beginning of AR **(http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: **30

* * *

.

.

The abrupt disappearance of four of their monarchs caused an instant uproar among the Narnians, and it took several days for the Council and remaining queen to allay their fears.

.

.

* * *

Notes on Ailena's aging can be found at bottom of her profile. A link to it is halfway down my profile. Also, Ailena is neither married to nor in love with either Peter or Edmund.

Review?


	36. Stop

**Prompt: #36 Stop  
Character(s): High King Peter, Queen Susan  
Age(s): unspecified  
Era: GA  
Word Count: 10**

* * *

.

.

"Oh no...no no no_**aahh **__Susan stop tickling me_!"


	37. Time

**Prompt: #37 Time  
Character(s): Lucy  
Age(s): 17, I think  
Era: post-LB  
Word Count: 52**

* * *

.

.

"It's odd," Lucy said thoughtfully not long after Chapter One had begun, "but I just realized I spent nearly half my life in Narnia—fourteen years as a Queen and somewhere around five months on the Dawn Treader makes nearly fourteen-and-a-half years, and I only lived seventeen in England."

.

.

* * *

*shrug* I'm not going to deny it—this is mostly a "take that" to the authors who _perpetually_ equate the ages of actor and character. That is one of my biggest pet peeves.


	38. Wash

**Prompt: #38 Wash  
Character(s): Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, High Queen Ailena  
Age(s): ~16, ~12, ~18  
Era: GA  
Word Count: 31**

* * *

.

.

"What in Aslan's name possessed you to have a _mud fight_?—and after you'd just bathed, too!" Susan shouted, her hands on her hips, as the other two queens giggled helplessly.

.

.

* * *

They might be kings and queens, but they're children too.

If Sauron Gorthaur is reading this: I derive ages and years from Lewis' Narnian timeline. Some people debate its authenticity, but most fully accept it as canon. It used to have a page on Wikipedia, but some idiots deleted it due to "copyright violation," which I think is bull. The timeline png itself is still up, however, and can be found at http:/upload(dot)wikimedia(dot)org/wikipedia/en/8/8c/Narnia_Timeline(dot)png . Of special importance: the Golden Age lasted only 14 years, not 15 as fanon commonly states.


	39. Torn

This is another one that won't make any sense until I write down and post a ton of other fics to provide the proper context.

* * *

**Prompt: #39 Torn  
Character(s): Eleanor, Evan  
Age(s): unspecified  
Era: post-LB  
Word Count: 22**

.

.

And with that shaken "Daddy?", what had been torn asunder was made whole as the girl flew sobbing into her father's arms.

.

.

* * *

...yeah. This one's definitely going to get its own one-shot. Someday.


	40. History

**Prompt: #40 History**  
**Character(s): High King Peter**  
**Age(s): probably 13 or 14, not very long after the beginning of their reign**  
**Era: early GA **(http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 76**  
.

.

As he looked through the history books to learn about the former rulers of Narnia, Peter noted with interest that in each reign there was at least one mention of a young, fair-haired courtier who seemed to never age—_maybe Ailena __**wasn't**__ joking when she told us she'd been here from the beginning?_ Peter wondered, and then pushed the idea to the back of his mind; he had other things to take care of.

.

.

* * *

Somewhat tortured punctuation. And a little backstory on an OC. I like this one.

Review?


	41. Power

**Prompt: #41 Power**  
**Character(s): Miraz**  
**Age(s): ?**  
**Era: very end of DY **(http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 80**

_Please note, this is the Miraz of the **book**, not the movie. In the book, he was crowned King when Caspian was a **little boy**. He also has no redeeming qualities. He is a tyrant through and through, and is **always **portrayed as evil._

_Just thought I'd add this for those who haven't read the book ('tis a pity), and/or those who watched the deleted scenes._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Power was not making his mother cry as a boy; power was not shattering a girl's heart as a young man; power was not even murdering his elder brother in such a way that it was undetectable; no, the day Miraz son of Caspian the Eighth finally knew true power was the day they crowned him king, for it was then that he knew he could do _whatever_ he wished—there was no longer anyone to tell him "No."

.

.

* * *

Hoo boy, did _this_ one ever take a long time to get right. I tortured my punctuation again, but I do like how it turned out.

Review?


	42. Bother

**Prompt: #42 Bother  
Character(s): High King Peter, King Edmund  
Age(s): unspecified  
Era: GA  
Word Count: 27**

* * *

.

.

"You are _such_ a bother of a brother," Peter said affectionately as he rumpled Edmund's hair, laughing when Edmund growled and tried to slap Peter's hands away.

.

.

* * *

Recall that Edmund is blond and Peter brunet.


	43. God

**Prompt: #43 God**  
**Character(s): Eleanor Reeves (OC)**  
**Age(s): 13**  
**Era: TFC **(http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 24**

_This is post-Command (a previous chapter). Eleanor survived. Savannah unfortunately did not._

.

.

After the accident, Eleanor had several times questioned if God was really there, but that was before a Lion appeared in her hospital room.

.

.

* * *

Just a little bit of humor. I enjoy this one. Eleanor's profile can be found here if you replace the commas with periods: http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/1312,html

Review?


	44. Wall

**Prompt: #44 Wall  
Character(s): Queen Lucy  
Age(s): unspecified  
Era: GA  
Word Count: 15**

* * *

.

.

_Stained glass walls would be very pretty_, Lucy decided, _but not very practical at all_.

.

.

* * *

Nor would a glass roof, but that's beside the point.


	45. Naked

**Prompt: #45 Naked**  
**Character(s): Peter or Edmund, your choice**  
**Age(s): 13 or 10**  
**Era: ENG, just after the Pevensies get back **(http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 26**

.

.

He had worn a crown nearly every day for the last fourteen years—now he had none, and his head felt bare without that familiar weight.

.

.

* * *

A crown of some sort, at least. In my 'verse, they each have three crowns apiece: formal (which don't look like the movie **_at all_**), everyday, and circlet. Because I can't imagine them wearing normal crowns while hunting or fighting etc. I'll post pictures of them at some point.

Review?


	46. Drive

**Prompt: #46 Drive**  
**Character(s): Evelyn (Mrs. Pevensie), Peter**  
**Age(s): early forties, probably around 17 or 18**  
**Era: ENG **(http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 27**

.

.

"Peter Daniel Pevensie, I don't care who will be supervising or how far you go—you may _not_ drive Michael's automobile, and that is that."

.

.

* * *

I've chosen Daniel as Peter's middle name. Michael would be a random friend of Peter's. Wikipedia says Ford Britain was founded in 1911, and this is in 1944 or 1945 (depending on Peter's age).

Also, I have a poll on my profile. Feel free to answer it.

Review?


	47. Harm

TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus: Oh, trust me, that idea's crossed my mind more than once. Once I get the sentences done, I may go back and expand upon selected words. But for now, I hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

**Prompt: #47 Harm**  
**Character(s): Prince Corin, King Edmund, Thornbut**  
**Age(s): probably around 13-15, 24, ?**  
**Era: HHB **(http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for description)  
**Word Count: 47**

.

.

When he and Thornbut began the fight, there was no way Corin could have predicted that the dwarf would sprain his ankle, but the prince still found himself soundly scolded by King Edmund for causing an injury that would put a good warrior out of the battle.

.

.

* * *

Like Ghost (previous chapter), you really have to have read the book to understand this one fully.

Review?


	48. Precious

**Prompt: #48 Precious  
Character(s): High King Peter (newly-crowned), Mr. Tumnus  
Age(s): 13, unknown  
Era: beginning GA  
Word Count: 40**

* * *

.

.

"Our crowns are very beautiful, with the gold and silver and precious stones," Peter admitted to Mr. Tumnus, "but they're far too elaborate for anything but very formal occasions—we're going to have less ornate ones made for everyday wear."

.

.

* * *

And so it is in my universe. Review the AN for Naked. Someday I'll have pictures.


	49. Hunger

I hope you've all read your PC books _thoroughly_, because this one is extremely obscure.

* * *

**Prompt: #49 Hunger  
Character(s): Gwendolen  
Age(s): probably somewhere from 9-13  
Era: PC  
Word Count: 61**

.

.

She had always had a hunger for knowledge, but she wished her parents had sent her to a better school, one where telling the truth (there really _was_ a lion outside!) did not merit bad order-marks—but she forgot all that a moment later, when she joined the joyous romp and was helped off with her stuffy and uncomfortable uniform.

.

.

* * *

Like I said, extremely obscure. Massive kudos to those who understood it.

And this is the last ficlet.

I will post a Chapter 51, with all of the ficlets as they appear in my document, and then I will rearrange Ch. 1-50 so they are in order.

Just in case there's any particular ficlets any particular person would like turned into oneshots (which I can't promise will be terribly long), I've put up a poll. Everything is listed except the ones which are explicitly based on stories I already intend to write. You can vote for as many or few as you like. Voting is not required, but would be good feedback for me.

I hope my ficlets brought you some enjoyment. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting.


	50. Believe and AN

_AN:_

_TheLostHeroinesOfOlympus: please PM which of these ficlets was your favorite so far (and feel free to pick a couple if both of you are reading it). I have an idea...  
_

_

* * *

_

**Prompt: #50 Believe**  
**Character(s): Aslan**  
**Age(s): N/A**  
**Era: pretty much any **(http:/cal-yn,livejournal,com/7244,html for list of them)  
**Word Count: 13**

.

.

"There is always a way," Aslan said quietly, "as long as you believe."

.

.

* * *

This really could fit just about anywhere in the 2555 years of Narnia (1900-1949 in England), or some point later in TFC.

Aaaaand...that's the end of what I have written so far. New ficlets will be posted sporadically, as I write them, so if you like this anthology you may want to put it on alert (if you haven't yet). Once all 50 are complete, I will rearrange the chapters so that they're all in the correct order, and post an AN saying I did that.

And once they're all done...I shall attempt to expand them to one-shots.

Review?


	51. Full list

Here are all the ficlets, as they appear in the compilation document. And some relevant information. I named all the non-book eras. AR, CR, AL, and TFC are mine. All canon eras are extrapolated from the Narnian timeline. The ANs of some previous chapters are inaccurate now that they've been reordered.

**Complete list of eras:**

MN: 0 SF  
FP (First Peace): 0-900 SF  
WWR (White Witch's Reign): 900-1000 SF  
LWW: 1000 SF  
GA (Golden Age): 1000-1014 SF  
HHB: 1014 SF  
AR (Ailena's Rule): 1014-1020 SF  
CR (Corin's Regency): 1020-1043 SF  
SP (Second Peace): 1014-1998 SF  
DY (Dark Years): 1998-2303 SF  
CXL (Caspian the Tenth's Life): 2290-2356 SF  
PC: 2303 SF  
VoDT: 2306-2307 SF  
SC: 2356 SF  
TP (Third Peace): 2303-2555 SF  
LB: 2555 SF

ENG: 1888 – 1949 AD  
AL (Ailena/Lewis): 1898 – 1963 AD  
TFC (Twenty-First Century): ~1995 AD on

I have my own ideas of the royal succession after the Pevensies (and Ailena), and they most emphatically do _not_ involve Pevensie children. Corin's Regency is one of those ideas.

**Ailena's aging:**

Ailena is exactly 15 when Narnia is created. She ages at the rate one year per millenium (1y:1000y), with three exceptions. During the Golden Age, beginning with the coronation, she ages at the rate of 1y:2y. During her rule, she does not age (remains twenty-three for six years). After her rule she ages down one year every month for seven months. This brings her to the age she would have been had the rate not changed. She then begins aging 1y:1000y again.

* * *

.

.

.

**1. Motion (Queen Lucy ~10; GA)**

Lucy stood atop the highest tower in Cair Paravel, looking down at the trees that spread across the land, and she twirled and laughed as the same wind that rippled through the vivid orange-red-yellow forest below tossed her hair and dress wildly about.

.

**2. Cool (Queen Susan; GA)**

The Prince was calm and courteous at Cair Paravel, but fiery and dangerous in his homeland—s_ee the bear in his own den before you judge of his conditions_, Susan thought as she leaned on the rail and watched Tashbaan grow smaller in the distance, the _Splendor Hyaline_ rolling gently beneath her feet.

.

**3. Young (Eleanor ~8; TFC)**

"Sixteen, thirteen, twelve, ten, eight—the Five were so _young_ when they were crowned," Eleanor said in surprise and awe after she did the math.

.

**4. Last (Father Christmas; WWR)**

Each year Father Christmas labored as hard as he had before the endless winter, for he knew the Witch's reign would not last forever, and then he would bring a hundred missed Christmases all wrapped up in one that was gloriously triumphant.

.

**5. Wrong (High King Peter ~16, High Queen Ailena ~17 ½; GA)**

"Don't worry, Peter," Ailena said calmly to the panicking young man in front of her, "no one's going to force you to marry Susan—Narnia is no different than England in that respect; incest is still most definitely wrong."

.

**6. Gentle (Queen Susan; GA)**

Susan sometimes wondered why she was called the Gentle, for she was certainly not always the gentlest of them.

.

**7. One (Queen Lucy ~11, High Queen Ailena ~17 ½; GA)**

"Queen Lucy Clara Pevensie, you have exactly one minute to get out here or I am going to come in and stuff you into your riding dress myself!"

.

**8. Thousand (Adethrel; MN, FP, WWR, LWW)**

For a millennium she hoped and prayed that it would not come to pass, yet all the while she knew it was in vain, for the words of the Lion never proved false.

.

**9. King (King Frank; MN)**

He swallowed hard as the crown was set on his head: light as it was, it carried a different weight he still wasn't sure he'd be able to bear, but then his eyes met Aslan's and he remembered the Lion's words—and a wave of security and peace swept through him, and he rose to his feet, every inch a true King of Narnia.

.

**10. Learn (High King Peter, Queen Lucy, Queen Susan, unnamed noble; GA)**

"Learn from her," Peter whispered to Lucy, as together they watched Susan gracefully broker peace with the Duke of Klis.

.

**11. Blur (Caspian the Tenth, any age; CXL)**

He'd been less than a year old when his father had died, and his memories were faint...but if Caspian tried very hard, he could make out light brown hair and bright blue eyes through the blurriness.

.

**12. Wait (Peter ~6, Edmund ~3; ENG)**

"Waid, I nod weddy yed!" Peter heard a little voice shout from somewhere behind him, and he giggled.

.

**13. Change (Evelyn, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy; ENG)**

Evelyn supposed that nine months in the country would have some impact on everyone, but she could never have predicted the difference she saw in her children.

.

**14. Command (Evan, Savannah Bell, Eleanor, unnamed doctor; TFC)**

"I don't _care_ what you say about their chances of recovery, you will _not_ take my wife and daughter off of life support until I say you can," Evan snarled at the emotionless doctor, fists clenched and eyes blazing, "_you will not_."

.

**15. Hold (Susan ~2, newborn!Edmund, Evelyn; ENG)**

"I howd babby?" Susan asked hopefully, stretching her arms upward, and when her mother smiled and said "Come sit in my lap and we'll hold him together," the little girl's face lit up as she scrambled happily onto the couch.

.

**16. Need (High King Peter, Queen Susan; GA)**

"Susan," Peter said tiredly, "right now I need about four cups of mead and a whole loaf of bread with plenty of butter—the treaty with Terebinthia can _wait_."

.

**17. Vision (C.S. Lewis, Ailena, Aslan; AL)**

He had never quite been able to completely believe the dream-girl when she told him it was all real, until she appeared once more years later to show him one last vision—and brought the Lion with her.

.

**18. Attention (High King Peter, King Edmund; GA)**

Peter knew it was wrong of him, but he couldn't help being a little jealous of how easily Edmund could capture and hold a crowd's attention.

.

**19. Soul (King Caspian the Tenth, Ailena; CXL)**

"Caspian," Ailena said quietly, "Aslan has told me that your son is not yet in his country, and therefore I must believe that he is still alive—perhaps injured or imprisoned somewhere, but _alive_."

.

**20. Picture (Ailena; early DY)**

Ailena traced the four other figures in her small royal portrait with one finger and murmured, "You are greatly missed."

.

**21. Fool (Queen Susan, unnamed suitor; GA)**

"No," Susan said icily, "I would be a fool if I _did_ marry you."

.

**22. Mad (High King Peter, High Queen Ailena; GA)**

"Peter, aren't you a bit _old_ to be throwing a temper tantrum?"

.

**23. Child (newborn!Lucy, little!Peter/Susan/Edmund, Evelyn, Justin; ENG)**

Under the expectant gaze of the older members of his family, one-and-a-half-year-old Edmund cautiously touched the sleeping baby's golden head with one finger and carefully pronounced "Loo-shee"—and thus the littlest Pevensie was named.

.

**24. Now (Queen Lucy; HHB)**

"_Fire_!" Lucy shouted, and fifty arrows flew toward the Calormene forces.

.

**25. Shadow (Digory; LWW)**

He knew he had been forgiven long ago, he really did know it, and after the children explained why four coats were missing he knew that Jadis would never trouble Narnia again (after all, the Lion never did things by halves), but he also knew that the shadow of his mistake would never fully leave his mind.

.

**26. Goodbye (Evan, Eleanor, Aslan; TFC)**

_Losing Savannah was so hard_, Evan thought, his heart clenching as his daughter's hand disappeared into the Lion's mane, _but letting Ellie go—even with _him_—is so much harder_.

.

**27. Hide (King Edmund, Queen Lucy; GA)**

"You'll never be able to get away from _me_, Edmund," Lucy said cheerfully, undisturbed by the dark glower her brother was sending her way as she pulled him along, "because, you see, I know all your hiding places."

.

**28. Fortune (Polly; ENG)**

When she was dusting under her bed, something round and hard rolled out from underneath it, and when Polly picked it up she realized it was a diamond from the Witch's crown that must have fallen into her pocket—then she smiled, because the Witch wouldn't need it anymore, and when Polly was older she would be able to sell it for a fortune and buy a lovely house far out in the green country, and keep animals and plant trees, and have a little piece of Narnia right there in England.

.

**29. Safe (Peter, Lucy; a year before LWW)**

"They're going to the country so they'll be safe from the bombs, Lu—at some point we'll likely go too," Peter had to explain when Lucy came to him in tears, wailing that her next-door friends were going away.

.

**30. Ghost (Trumpkin, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy; PC)**

He had always doubted everything that the Telmarines said, especially their tales about the woods, but to his surprise and chagrin he found he had to ask the four children if they were sure they weren't ghosts.

.

**31. Book (Ailena, C.S. Lewis; AL)**

"Listen to the story I tell you," she whispered to the man as he slumbered, "and the books you set it down in will always be beloved."

.

**32. Eye (High King Peter; GA)**

"Lion's Mane, the next time some love letter compares my eyes to polished mahogany or fine chocolate, I am going to scream!"

.

**33. Never (Lucy Reeves; TFC)**

_These people will never know it_, Lucy thought as she brought the microphone up to her mouth and looked out at the auditorium full of proud families, _but the Pevensies __**are**__ the kings and queens, because Eleanor believed._

.

**34. Sing (unnamed princess, unnamed teacher; FP)**

"The song you heard at sunrise this morning is called the Lay of the Lion, my princess, and it is called so with good reason, for it is said—" _and here the master's voice became hushed and reverent_ "—it is said that sometimes there can be heard in it an echo of the First Song, and that those who hear that most glorious music are greatly blessed."

.

**35. Sudden (High Queen Ailena, unspecified Council members; very beginning of AR)**

The abrupt disappearance of four of their monarchs caused an instant uproar among the Narnians, and it took several days for the Council and remaining queen to allay their fears.

.

**36. Stop (Queen Susan, High King Peter; GA)**

"Oh no...no no no_**aahh**__Susan stop tickling me_!"

.

**37. Time (Lucy; post-LB)**

"It's odd," Lucy said thoughtfully not long after Chapter One had begun, "but I just realized I spent nearly half my life in Narnia—fourteen years as a Queen and somewhere around five months on the Dawn Treader makes nearly fourteen-and-a-half years, and I only lived seventeen in England."

.

**38. Wash (Queen Susan ~16, Queen Lucy ~12, High Queen Ailena ~18; GA)**

"What in Aslan's name possessed you to have a _mud fight_?—and after you'd just bathed, too!" Susan shouted, her hands on her hips, as the other two queens giggled helplessly.

.

**39. Torn (Eleanor, Evan; post-LB)**

And with that shaken "Daddy?", what had been torn asunder was made whole as the girl flew sobbing into her father's arms.

.

**40. History (High King Peter, newly-crowned; GA)**

As he looked through the history books to learn about the former rulers of Narnia, Peter noted with interest that in each reign there was at least one mention of a young, fair-haired courtier who seemed to never age—_maybe Ailena __**wasn't**__ joking when she told us she'd been here from the beginning?_ Peter wondered, and then pushed the idea to the back of his mind; he had other things to take care of.

.

**41. Power (Miraz; DY)**

Power was not making his mother cry as a boy; power was not shattering a girl's heart as a young man; power was not even murdering his elder brother in such a way that it was undetectable; no, the day Miraz son of Caspian the Eighth finally knew true power was the day they crowned him king, for it was then that he knew he could do _whatever_ he wished—there was no longer anyone to tell him "No."

.

**42. Bother (High King Peter, King Edmund; GA)**

"You are _such_ a bother of a brother," Peter said affectionately as he rumpled Edmund's hair, laughing when Edmund growled and tried to slap Peter's hands away.

.

**43. God (Eleanor; TFC)**

After the accident, Eleanor had several times questioned if God was really there, but that was before a Lion appeared in her hospital room.

.

**44. Wall (Queen Lucy; GA)**

_Stained glass walls would be very pretty_, Lucy decided, _but not very practical at all_.

.

**45. Naked (Peter or Edmund; ENG)**

He had worn a crown nearly every day for the last fifteen years—now he had none, and his head felt bare without that familiar weight.

.

**46. Drive (Evelyn Pevensie, Peter; ENG)**

"Peter Daniel Pevensie, I don't care who will be supervising or how far you go—you may _not_ drive Michael's automobile, and that is that."

.

**47. Harm (Prince Corin, King Edmund, Thornbut; HHB)**

When he and Thornbut began the fight, there was no way Corin could have predicted that the dwarf would sprain his ankle, but the prince still found himself soundly scolded by King Edmund for causing an injury that would put a good warrior out of the battle.

.

**48. Precious (newly-crowned High King Peter, Mr. Tumnus; GA)**

"Our crowns are very beautiful, with the gold and silver and precious stones," Peter admitted to Mr. Tumnus, "but they're far too elaborate for anything but very formal occasions—we're going to have less ornate ones made for everyday wear."

.

**49. Hunger (Gwendolen; PC)**

She had always had a hunger for knowledge, but she wished her parents had sent her to a better school, one where telling the truth (there really _was_ a lion outside!) did not merit bad order-marks—but she forgot all that a moment later, when she joined the joyous romp and was helped off with her stuffy and uncomfortable uniform.

.

**50. Believe (Aslan)**

"There is always a way," Aslan said quietly, "as long as you believe."

.

.

.

* * *

Huh. 50's a rather good way to end it. I totally didn't even think about that when I wrote it.

Books required for ficlets 2, 9, 19, 24, 25, 28, 30, 37, 47, and 49.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
